


2 Şişe Bira, 1 Paket Sigara *kaibaek* (oneshot)

by grklgrksz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grklgrksz/pseuds/grklgrksz
Summary: İdol grup üyesi Sehun'un fanı olan Baekhyun'un, Sehun'un grup arkadaşları Kai tarafından farklı bakış açısıyla keşfedilmesinin ve bu keşfe inanması güç bir aşkın dahil olmasının eğlenceli sve sıradan hikayesi.





	2 Şişe Bira, 1 Paket Sigara *kaibaek* (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> *ExoFicFest için yazılmış güldürme amaçlı kurgudur.   
> *Küfür, argo, cinsel imalar, enseye tokat arkadaşlıklar ve kamyon çarpmış bir aşk barındırır.  
> ***Conal Fowkes - Let's Do It (Let's Fall In Love), Midnight In Paris OST***

 

"Burada ne-"

Baekhyun, uzun olanı kolundan çekerek yanına eğilmesini sağladı.

"Şşşşşşt! Sessiz ol!"

"Ne yapıyorsun bee!"

"Sessiz ol geri zekalı" diye fısıldadı.

"Beni buraya azarlamak için mi çağırdın?" Chanyeol de fısıltıyla sordu.

"SELAM GEN-"

Baekhyun son hızla arkadan bağıran gencin üzerine atlayıp, onu da yere yatırdı. Kısa olanın ağzındaki elini daha sıkı kapatarak Chanyeol'e döndü.

"Bu sik beyinliye neden haber verdin?"

Chan gözlerini devirerek omuz silkti. Baekhyun Chen'in ağzındaki elini çektiğinde Chen alınmış numarası yaparak konuştu.

"Baekkieeeee kalbimi-" ancak kısa olan yeniden ağzını kapatarak onu susturdu.

"Lanet çeneni kapat! Şşşşşt!"

"Baek! Senin tavşan gidiyor." Chanyeol tüm dikkatleri üzerine çekmeyi başardığında kısa olan onun yanındaki yerine geri dönmüştü.

Chen öndeki ikilinin arasına girip fısıldadı. "Burada ne bok yiyoruz, biriniz söylesin artık."

"Sence?" sordu Chanyeol.

Chen ikilinin baktığı yere bakışlarını çevirdiğinde Kai'nin samimi olduğu belli olan bir kızla yürüdüğünü fark etti.

Kıkırtısını durduramayarak Baek'e imalı imalı fısıldadı. "İstediğini aldın sanıyordum."

"Ağzınla kıçının yerini değiştirip-" devam etmedi kısa olan.

"Hiç mi internette takılmıyorsun? Sabah çıkan haberi görmedin mi?"

Chen Chanyeol'e boş boş baktı.

"Ne haberi?"

Chan cebindeki telefonu çıkarıp, galeriye girdi. O fotoğrafı kaybetmeye gönlü razı gelemezdi, mecburen kaydetmişti.

Chen burnuna sokulmuş telefon ekranından ilk bakışta bir şey anlamadı. Bakışlarını Baekhyun'a çevirdi, ardından yine ekrana, yine Baekhyun'a, yine ekrana.

Ve...

...  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ Bu Sabah... _ **

Baekhyun ayaklarını sürüyerek kahvaltı masasına oturdu. Gece, işi bittikten sonra Chen ve Chanyeol'le içmeye gitmek hiç iyi bir fikir değildi. Başındaki ağrı o boktan fikirden elinde kalan son şeydi.

"Sana da günaydın Baekhyun!"

"Küçük Byun henüz uyanamamış canım" diyerek terslenen babasının söylemini yumuşattı ve oğlunun ipek (karma karışık) saçlarına bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra masadaki yerini aldı, Bayan Byun.

Kahvaltıyı Baekhyun'un çalan telefonu böldü. Bay Byun ters bakışlarla oğlunu süzdü. "Aç, aç, Chanyeol arıyordur. Her sabah kahvaltının içine etmezse rahat edemiyor." Bayan Byun gülümsedi.

Baek masadan kalkıp, koridora yöneldi.

"Bu sabah ne var Chanyeol? Bugün babamdan izin isteyecektim unuttun mu? Neden arayıp sabah sabah adamı geriyorsun?" nefes almadan konuştu.

"SUS!"

"Tamam be! Konuş."

"Sana gönderdiğim fotoğrafa bak."

"Ne fotoğrafı?"

"Baekhyun, beynini uyur bırakmış olabilirsin ama dediğimi yap ve şu lanet fotoğrafa bak. Ve sana bir tavsiye ne kadar iletişim aracı varsa babanı onlardan uzak tut."

"NE? Kapat telefonu kapat!"

Baekhyun hızla bildirimlerini kontrol etti. "28 bildirim. Hiç hoş değil."

Ekran açıldığında aşağıdan yukarıya doğru sıralanmış küfürleri gördü. Okumadan geçti. İlk mesaja ulaştığında midesinde bir yanma hissetti.

Bakışlar üzerindeki gömleğe döndü.

LANET OLSUN!

...  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ Aynı günün Gecesi... _ **

"Salak bari gömleğini değiştirseydin." Chen sessiz kahkahasını bastırmaya çalışarak söyledi.

"Babam bunu fark etmez mi sanıyorsun? Sonra gömleği neden değiştirdim diye sorguya çekerdi"

Chen yeniden fotoğrafa baktı. Telefon ekranını Baek'in başının yanına yükseltti.

"Arkanı dön."

"Ne?"

"Arkanı dön fındık beyin, bakalım fotoğrafa benziyor musun?"

Baekhyun gözlerini devirerek Chen'in dediğini yaptı. Chen sadece dalga geçiyordu ama Baekhyun'un kıçı sıkıştığı için mantık aramadan her söyleneni yapacak kadar beyni akmış durumdaydı.

Chen daha şiddetli gülmeye başladığında Baek hızla dönüp yeniden kısa olanın ağzını kapattı. "Ver şunu!" Chen'in elindeki telefonu aldı. Ekrandaki fotoğrafa kısa bir süre baktı. O lanet gece... Ve işte!

Baekhyun, Kai'nin çok yakınında objektiflere yakalanmıştı. Haberde öpüştükleri iddia ediliyordu ama onlar sokakta öpüşmemişti. Lanet kamera açısı başına bela olmuştu. Neyse ki yüzü görünmüyordu, ancak üzerindeki gömlek bu sabah giydiği gömlekti. Ne tesadüf ama...

"Piç herif! Hayatımı karartmak için yaratılmış. İdol değil çekilmez çile!"

Chen Baekhyun'un elinden kurtulup fısıltıyla Baekhyun'u taklit etti.

"Ahhhh! Kai. Mck mck mck. Yapmaaa Kaiiii, huylanıyorum. Evet orası, tam orası Kai!

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Ohhhh!"  
  
  


     

  
  
  
Chanyeol yerde yuvarlanıp karnını tutarak kahkaha atıyordu. Kai çoktan gitmişti de artık kimse kahkahasını içinde tutmak zorunda değildi. Elbette yüksek desibelli azar ve küfürlerini de.

"NE ZAMAN DEDİM ONU BAMYA BEYİN? NE ZAMAN DEDİM?"

Chen yeniden telefonu Baekhyun'un burnuna soktu. "İşte bu fotoğrafın çekildiği gece" kendinden emin ses tonu ve durumdan aldığı zevk düşünülünce Baekhyun'un hala onu öldürmemesi mucizeydi. Chen'i öldürüp Kai'nin aracının bagajına saklamalı, sonra isimsiz bir ihbarla ikisinden de kurtulmalıydı.

Evet, evet yapması gereken kesinlikle buydu.

"Öyle bir şey olmadı." Baekhyun gözlerini devirerek ayağa kalktı. Bu ikiliden bir an önce uzaklaşmalıydı.

"GECENİN BİR YARISI BENİ ARADIĞINDA ÖLÜYORSUN SANMIŞTIM. MEĞER GERÇEKTEN ÖLÜYORMUŞSUN.

AMA ZEVKTEN."  
  
  


     

  
  
  
Geride kalan ikili katılasıya gülerken Chanyeol'un omzunu sıyıran spor ayakkabı ile sustular. Bir anlık sessizlik sonrası bağırarak kaçmaya başladılar.

"SENİN KOCA POPON SEVİŞİRKEN BENİ ARADIYSA BEN NE YAPAYIM? YA TECAVÜZE UĞRUYOR OLSAYDIN VE BEN TELEFONU AÇMASAYDIM. BUNU DÜŞÜNDÜN MÜ HİÇ?"

Chen bir yandan koşarken diğer yandan hala kendi haklılığını savunuyordu. Baekhyun ise kulağına gelen kelimelerle daha da sinirlenip hızını arttırıyordu. O Chen bu gece tanrıyla yüzleşmeliydi.

"TECAVÜZE UĞRUYOR OLSAM SADECE DİNLEYİP KENDİNİ ÇEKERDİN PİÇ KURUSU!"   
  
  


  
  
  
Chanyeol köşeyi dönüp gözden kaybolduktan sonra Chen köşeyi döndü. Baekhyun ise köşeyi döner dönmez önündeki ikilinin sırtına tosladı.

Chanyeol "siktir" diye fısıldadı. Ayakları onları Kai'nin kaldığı binanın önüne sürüklemiş ve bu manzarayı görmelerini sağlamıştı. Uzaktan bakıldığında normalden daha yakın iki erkek şakalaşarak evlerine gidiyordu. Ancak Baekhyun günün her saatinde ve her hava koşulunda Kai'nin siluetini tanıyacak seviyeye ulaşmıştı. Chanyeol ise Kai'i değil, onun yanındaki silueti tanımakta iyiydi.

Kris'i...

Onun biricik idolü, tanrısal bedenin, ölümüne sadakatle dolu olduğuna inandığı mükemmel insan, Kris...

Kai, grup arkadaşının poposunu sıkıştırarak kulağına bir şeyler fısıldıyordu. Ya da fısıldıyormuş gibi görünüp...  
  
  


  
  
  
Chen derin bir nefes aldı ve iki arkadaşını omuzlarından kavrayıp (ki Chanyeol'u kavramak pek kolay sayılmazdı) sokaktan geri çıkardı.

"İçmeye gidelim."

Diğer ikili onu dinleyerek, uslu uslu Bayan Yang'ın sokak lokantasında soluğu aldı. Saat ilerlediğinde Chanyeol başını koluna yaslamış, masaya uzanıyor, elindeki soju şişesinin dibindeki sıvıyı döndürüyordu. Sessizlik rahatsız edici olmaya başlamışken, bakışlarını şişeden ayırmadan konuştu.

"Buna inanamıyorum.

Kris bunu nasıl yapar?

Hem de herkesin paspası olan o piçle."

Sesindeki hayal kırıklığı kıyamet günü ardından hayatta kalan tek kişi olduğunu fark etmiş gibiydi. Yalnız, kimsesiz kalmış ve tüm eğlenceyi kaçırmış.

Chen aynı havanın etkisinde görünüyordu ama bu yalnızca görüntüydü.

"Seni anlıyorum Channie. İçinde bulunduğun ruhsal çöküntüde haklısın. Kris'in biseksüel olduğunu düşünmemiştim.

Ama tercihini Kai'den yana yapmasını yadırgamıyorum. Adamın tanrılarla yarışır özellikleri var. Gülümsemesini getir gözünün önüne.

Eğer tanrı gülümsüyorsa eminim ki gülümsediğinde Kai gibi görünüyordur."

Baek boş bakışlarla Chen'e baktı ve küfür edercesine iğneledi. "Aramızda bir Kai fanı olduğunu bilmiyordum. Bir sonraki imza gününe gelmek ister misin?

Fanlığı saçma bulduğunu sanıyordum."

"Fan olduğumu söylemedim, sadece kör değilim"

"Chanyeol'u anlıyorum çünkü Kai'nin seninle nasıl yattığını anlamıyorum. Tanrının beni hayal kırıklığına uğrattığı nokta işte ta-"

Masada duran şişe kapağını gözüne yemesiyle Chen'in cümlesi yarıda kesilmişti.

"Siktir git bezelye beyin! Benim neyim eksik, söyle neyim eksik?"

Chanyeol bu konuşmayla depresyonun kucağından, kahkahanın kucağına hızlı bir iniş yaptı.

"Gerçekten Baekkie, şu olayın aslını anlat artık. Her inlemeni duyduk zaten. (Chen, Baekhyun'un onu poposuyla aradığı gece, kardeşinin telefonunu alıp Chanyeol'u aramış ve hoparlöre aldığı kendi telefonundan Chan'e naklen porno yayın yapmıştı. Çünkü yakın arkadaş olmak bunu gerektirirdi).

Baekhyun gözlerini devirerek tısladı. O gece de bu gece olduğu gibi çakırkeyifti ve Baek ne zaman çakırkeyif olsa düşünme işlevini rafa kaldırır, kapıldığı suda boğuluncaya dek sürüklenirdi.

Kısa sessizliğin ardından derin bir nefes aldı. Hata olduğunu bile bile anlatmaya başladı.

...  
  
  


**_3 hafta önce..._ **

"O gece...

Sizden ayrıldıktan sonra eve gidiyordum. Sokak çok sessizdi ve bilirsiniz korkak değilimdir (ki korkaktı). Sadece temkinli olduğum için arada arkama bakıyordum. Sonra birinin adımı seslendiğini duydum.

Etrafıma bakındığımda karşı kaldırımda sırtını duvara yaslamış, yerde oturan birini gördüm. Kafam zaten güzeldi, bunun hayal mi gerçek mi olduğunu düşünürken, oturan kişi elini kaldırıp yanına çağırdı. Ben de yardıma ihtiyacı olabilir diye gittim.

Kolları arasındaki başını kaldırdığında onun Kai olduğunu anladım. Yamuk gülümsemesiyle yüzüme bakıyordu.

Selam dedi.

Ben... Ben biraz sarhoşum sanırım, eve gitmeme yardım edebilir misin?"   
  
  


  
  
  
Sesi yorgun ve boğuk çıkıyordu, bir sorunu var sandım.

Önce ne diyeceğimi bilemedim. Ne yapsaydım yani yardıma muhtaç birini orada mı bıraksaydım?"

"Elbette yardıma muhtaç birini yarı yolda bırakamazdın" dedi Chen ciddiyetle ve ardından tüm piçliğiyle kıkırdadı "ona yardımcı olup yatağına atladın ve boşalmasını sağladın. Her iyi insanın yapacağı gibi..."

"Anlatmıyorum!"

"Chen kes sesini bu hikayeyi dinlemek istiyorum." Chanyeol'un ciddiyetinin altında yıllarca dalga geçecek malzemeye çok yaklaştığı gerçeği göz kırpıyordu.

"Devam et sen bebeğim" deyip Baek'e kanatlı bir öpücük yolladı. Az önce Kris, Kai'i ya da Kai Kris'i becerecek diye depresyona giremeye çalışan sanki o değildi.

"Kapat çeneni Chen, bir daha kesersen anlatmam. Sadece inlemelerimden yola çıkarak kurduğun hayallerinle kalırsın."

"Hey! İnlediğini kabul ediyorsun demek"

"Chanyeol! Bak anlatmayacağım."

"Chen kes sesini! Seni dinliyoruz meleğim."

"Ne melek ama" diye fısıldadı Chen gözlerini devirirken.

Baekhyun, Chen 'e attığı kötü bakışlarının ardından devam etti.

"Nerede kalmıştım?

...

Onu evine götürmem için benden yardım istedi. Ben de yaralandığını falan düşündüm."

Chen çenesini kapalı tutuyordu ancak mimikleriyle Baekhyun'un ağzından çıkan her kelimeye "siktir oradan onu yatağa attın" dediğini hissettiriyordu.  
  
  


  
  
  
"Yerden kaldırdım, kolunun altına girdim, evine götürdüm, onunla yattım, sabah uyanıp markete döndüm, bu kadar."

"Hadi ama Baek, çok nazlanıyorsun. İlk defa bir arkadaşım, bir ünlüyle yatıyor ve ben bunun tüm ayrıntısını bilmek istiyorum" dedi Chanyeol bıkkınlık dolu bir sesle.

"Siz ne tür sapıklarsınız?"

"Masum ayağı yapmayı kes şırfıntı! Anlat neler oldu?" Chen bu defa şüpheli bakışlarıyla Baekhyun'u tehdit ediyordu.

"Yaa tamam bee!" Bir süre nasıl devam edeceğini düşündü.

"Bunun benim için bir önemi olmadığını bilin ama. Çünkü bir önemi yok. Kai ile yatmak diye kitap falan çıkarmayacağım, siz de bir yerlerde bunları anlatmayacaksınız. İnsanların bana sürtük muamelesi yapmasını istemiyorum."

"Ne saçmalıyorsun Baekhyun? Seni tanıyan herkes sevimli bir sürtük olduğunu bilir, flörtözün tekisin." Chen omuzlarını düşürüp geriye yaslanırken söylemişti.

"Sürtük değilim sadece flört etmeyi seviyorum, tamam mı?"

"63 yaşındaki halamla bile flört ettin. Bunu bilmediğimi mi sanıyorsun?"

"Halan senin aksine çok tatlı biri çünkü sapık Jongdae!"

Chanyeol yine kafasını koluna gömdü. Boğuk çıkan sesiyle uyardı. "Bu hikaye ilgi çekiciliğini yitiriyor. Ateşli bir erkekle olan gece yerine, yaşlı bir kadınla ilgili fingirdemeleri dinlemek istemiyorum. Ya anlat ya da kes sesini intihar planımı düşüneyim.

Kris bunu nasıl yapabilir tanrım?"   
  
  


  
  
  
Son cümle ağlamaklı çıkmıştı -elbette hepsi sadece numaraydı. Şu an dünya yansa tükürerek söndürüp Baekhyun ve Kai'in seksini konuşmaya çabalardı-

"Onu taşımam gerektiğini düşündüm ve ağırlığını bana vermesini sağladım. Alkol kokmasını bekliyordum ama aksine kışkırtıcı bir parfüm kokusu vardı, biraz sandal ağacı, biraz tarçın gibi ama insanın burnunu kaşındırıp, tenini karıncalandıran türden bir şeyler. O yüzden içmediğini uyuşturucu hap ya da başka bir şeyle o hale geldiğini düşündüm.

Birlikte yavaş yavaş yürürken arkada kalan marketi işaret etti. Benim için 2 şişe bira ve 1 paket sigara alabilir misin? Diye sordu.

Uyuşturucu üzerine içilen bira onu öldürür mü? O evinde ölü bulunduğunda onu gören tek kişi olur muyum? Sokakta kaç kamera var, kaçı bizi birlikte gördü gibi sorular kafamdan geçerken onu kaldırıma oturtup istediklerini alıp geldim. Oturduğu yerden kalkıp yeniden kolunu boynuma attı ve ağır ağır dairesine gittik.

Oraya daha önce de gitmiştim, biliyorsunuz Changsoo ara sıra orada kalırdı ve siparişlerini benim götürmemi isterdi."

"Hani siparişlerini götürdüğünde seni yemeğe davet eden ve o yemekte Kai'le tanıştıran menajer değil mi o?" Chen şüpheli bakışlarla sordu. Yer elması bir şeylerin kokusunu alıyor gibi görünüyordu.

"Evet o."

"Her sipariş götürdüğünde seni eve davet ediyor mu? Ya da birileriyle tanıştırıyor mu?"

"Sen ne saçmalıyorsun? Elbette öyle bir şey olmuyor. Sadece Sehun'un hayranı olduğumu ona söylemiş olabilirim. Ve imza istemiş olabilirim. Ve konser bileti ve orijinal boyutlu Sehun maketi ve Sehun oyuncak bebeği ve Sehun anahtarlığı... Belki bir gün kulise girip onunla selfie çekmeyi de...

Ama hayır, her sipariş götürdüğümde beni eve davet ettiği ya da birileriyle tanıştırdığı falan yok."

"Bu garip" Chen ciddiyetle konuştu. "Kai o geceden beri buralarda çok sık takılıyor gibi gelmiyor mu size de? Sonuçta bir sürü böyle evleri olduğunu biliyoruz. Changsoo bile ayda 2 defadan fazla gelmiyor demiştin. Ama Kai haftanın üç gecesi burada ve bu... Bu biraz garip."

"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun Chen? Bırak devam etsin."

Chen sessizce düşünmeye devam ederken başıyla Chanyeol'u onayladı.

Baek, Chen'i çok önemsemeden devam etti.

"Kapıyı açıp onu içeri bıraktığımda direk salona ilerledi. Beni orada unuttuğunu düşünüp gitmeye karar vermiştim ki, daha ne kadar orada bekleyeceksin diye seslendi.

İçeri girdiğimde aldığım biraları açmış, birini sehpaya bırakmış diğerini ise ayaklarını uzatıp yudumlamaya başlamıştı.

Otursana dedi. Ben de sessizce dinledim. Ona yardım ettiğim için teşekkür ettiğini düşünüyordum."

"Yüce Tanrım bir gün Gain ya da Hyuna da bana böyle teşekkür etsin. AMEN!"

Baekhyun Chen'e devirdiği bakışlarla devam etti.

"Televizyonu açtı, yabancı müzik kanallarında gezindi bir süre, ardından radyo yayını yapan bir kanalda durdu ve çalan şarkıya eşlik etmeye başladı. Sesi de dansı kadar iyiymiş bu arada. Böyle bir performans ilginç bir deneyimdi. Hiç onun tarzına uymuyordu.

**_**Eklentide yer alan parçayı açın lütfen**_ **

Sehpaya koyduğu paketten bir dal sigara aldı. Oturuşunu değiştirip, bana doğru döndü ve sigarasını yaktı.

Hakkını vermem gerekir ki çok seksi görünüyordu. Sehun'un fanı olmasaydım, kesinlikle onun fanı olurdum."

"Pardon bölüyorum ama onunla yattın, şimdi o seksi anlatıyorsun" dedi Chen kıkırdayarak.  
  
  


  
  
  
"Sikicem çeneni, bölmeyi keser misin?" Chanyeol çatık kaşlarıyla azarladı. "Devam et Baekkie."

"Geri zekalı seksle fanlık aynı şey mi? Evet Sehun'u arzuladığım doğru, ama mucizelere inanmıyorum."

"Kai'le yatmak ne çeşit bir sıradan gündelik olay tanrı aşkına?"

"Kai, Jongin, Junki, Jonki ne fark eder Sehun değil sonuçta."

"Sehun'a çakan adam sana da çaktı." Chen bitmek üzere olan sigarasını dudakları arasındaki bilmiş sırıtışa sabitlerken konuştu.

Baekhyun sinirle soludu. Gözleri kısılmış Chen'i öldürme planı yapıyor gibiydi.

"Anlatmıyorum!"  
  
  
  


     

  
"JONGDAE ya sus ya siktir ol git. Ben sana daha sonra anlatırım."

"Tamam Channie sustum. Sen de uzatma reyting kaygısıyla dedikodu mu anlatılır?"

"Saman kafa kendi dedikodumu yapıyorum şu an. Ayrıntılarıyla anlatıyorum daha ne istiyorsun. Kendini çekerken daha fazla malzemen olur." Şimdi sırıtma sırası Baekhyun'daydı.

"Sonuç olarak adam birasını yudumlarken, sigarasından nefes çekerken, o çektiği nefes şişko dudakları arasından süzülürken felaket görünüyordu.

Kendi bir nefes çektikten sonra sigarasını bana uzattı. Ben de kaba olmamak adına kabul ettim."

"Eminim o yüzdendir" fısıldadı Chen.

"Evet, kibar ve nazik biriyimdir belki, olamaz mı?

Sigara dudaklarımın arasındayken parmaklarıyla yüzümü okşamaya başladı. Elindeki tütün kokusu biraz aklımı bulandırmış olabilir.

Diğer elindeki şişeyi sehpaya bırakmış, ne ara bıraktı fark etmemişim. Ama bacağımda hissettiğim erkeksi parmakların temasıyla gözlerim kapandı.

Dudaklarımın arasındaki sigarayı çektikten sonra ağzımdan çıkan dumanı dudakları arasına aldı.

Sıkı dur bok kafalı Jongdae!

BANA ÇOK GÜZELSİN BAEK dedi ve dudaklarımı dudaklarıyla örttü."  
  
  
  


     

  
"Sen de buna inandın öyle mi? Bas baya seninle yatmak için kompliman yapmış."

"Kendin de söyledin, milyonların bacaklarını açıp beklediği adam benimle yatmak için bana, Byun Baekhyun'a kompliman yaptı."

"Bu yüzden ondan nefret ettiğini sanıyordum, oysa sen mutlu mutlu övünüyorsun." Chen ayağa kalktı ve Baekhyun'u pişkin pişkin alkışlamaya başladı. Masadan aldığı soju şişesini havaya kaldırıp," KAI'İN PENİSİNE!" diye bağırdı.

Chanyeol masanın karşısından uzanıp sarhoş arkadaşlarını çekerek yerine geri oturttu. Chen hala gururla sırıtmaya devam ediyordu.

"Sadece arzulanmak güzel."

"Nasıl öpüşüyor?" Chanyeol hikayeyi duyabilecek milyonların kafasındaki o soruyu sordu.  
  
  
  


"Masum olarak başladığını söylemek istesem de hiç masum değildi. Soluduğum dumanın dudaklarına çarpıp bana döndüğünü hissettim. Ardından alt dudağımın üzerindeki dişlerini hissettim. Isırmaktan çok dili için kendine yer açar şekilde yumuşakça çekiştiriyordu. Üst dudağını aralık ağzıma sürttü. Bir süre yalnızca dudaklarıyla oyalandı. Dili ara sıra dudaklarımı ıslatıp geri çekiliyordu.

Yavaş yavaş yanıma dek yaklaşmış. Okşadığı bacağım hangi ara onun bacağının üzerindeydi ve ben nasıl kucağında oturur hale geldim. İşte o konular karışık.

Elimdeki şişenin düşme sesiyle dudaklarından ayrılmaya çalıştığımı hatırlıyorum. Ancak izin vermedi. O zaman dili ağzımın içerisinde dans etmeye başladı. Bazen hızlanıp dişlerimizin çarpıştığını hatırlıyorum. Uzun süredir kimseyle böyle öpüşmemiştim. Hırs ve açlık doluydu.

Bir eli boynumu, saç diplerimi okşarken diğeri kalçalarıma ritim veriyordu. Kendimi onun ereksiyon halindeki penisine sürttüğümü o ana dek fark etmemiştim. İnlemeleri kulaklarımda şölen gibiydi. Kısık ve kesik kesik."

"Ben yalnızca senin inlemelerini duydum Baek, onu inletebildiğine emin misin?" Yine pişkin bir sırıtmayla Chen araya girip ortamın ısısını düşürmeyi başarmıştı.   
  
  
  


  
"Bana odaklandığın içindir, kıçının bekaretini ağzının orospuluyla örten bay çokbilmiş geveze!

Öpüşmeyi kesmeden üzerindekilerden kurtulmaya çalıştı daha sonra, ardından da benim üzerimdekilerden tabi. Teni sıcacıktı. Omuzlarıma değen dudakları sıcacıktı. Köprücük kemiğimdeki ıslaklık özellikle yakıyordu. O ıslaklığın ardından gelen serinlik hissi ise sadece ateşin daha fazla güçlenmesine neden oldu. Kim Kai tüm hücrelerimi aynı anda yakmaya niyetlenmiş gibi davranıyordu.

Belimden tutup kucağından indirdi. Ayağa kalkıp karşımda pantolonunu çıkarttı. Offf Offff Ooofff yok böyle bir manzara...

Sehun hariç elbette, Sehun daha iyisini yapıncaya dek Kai penis manzarasında zirve". Yollu bir kıkırdama kaçtı ağzından, arkadaşları zorlamış gibi görünse de o da bu hikayeyi anlatmayı çok istiyordu. Bunların yalnızca hayal olmadığını kendisine ispatlaması gerekiyordu.

"Gözlerimi kırpmadan karşımda duranı izledim bir süre. Sanırım bu onu tahrik ediyor, yani birini etkilediğini görmekten zevk alıyor olmalı. Gördüklerim benim için de tatmin ediciydi. Milyonların arzuladığı adam benim için, benim yüzümden sertleşmiş, sabırsızlık taşan gözleriyle beni yiyordu.

Eğilip dudaklarıma bir öpücük kondurdu. Ben bunu romantik bir hareket olarak düşünme yanılgısına düşmek üzereyken, amacının pantolonumu çıkarmak olduğunu fark ettim.

Bunu pantolonum çıktığında fark etmiş olmam kulağımdan sızan beynimin durumunu açıklamaya yeter sanıyorum. Lanet telefon da seni o ara aramış olmalı.

Çamaşırımı çıkardıktan sonra üzerime uzanmasını beklerken o yere çöküp oturdu. Beni kendine doğru çekerek kalçamın koltuktan kaymasını sağladı. Veeee... Sonrasını tahmin edersiniz işte dili oldukça becerikliydi."

Chen gurur dolu parlayan gözlerle Baekhyun'a bakıyordu. Oturduğu yerden kalkıp Baek'in kafasını göğsüne bastırıp sallanmaya başladı.

"Bir idolü penisinin önünde diz çöktürüp..."

"Jongdae?" Baek boğuk sesiyle konuşmayı denedi.

"...kendine sakso çektirdiğine inanamıyorum."

"Jong?" denedi.

"Seninle gurur duyuyorum Baekhyun."

"Jongdae!" ve denedi.

"Tanıdığım en yüce sürtük sensin bebeğim."

"CHEN! BOĞULUYORUM GERİ ZEKALI!" sonunda patladı.

Baekhyun kendini Chen'den kurtarmayı başardığında ihtiyacı olan oksijene kavuşmuştu.

"Bana sakso çektiğini kim söyledi? Düşün biraz, dilini kullandı diyorum. Tüm gün porno izliyorsun, sence o adamlar doğuştan mı o kadar geniş, doğuştan mı zevkle alıyorlar kol gibi şeyleri!

Benim narin popomun ortama ısınması, alışması lazım değil mi sanıyorsun?"

Chen şoke olmuş bir biçimde Baekhyun'a bakıyordu. "Eğer fanları ona koca kıçını yalattığını öğrenirse seni elektrik direğine oturtur, hem de kuru kuru. Bilmem anlatabildim mi?"  
  


"Tebrikler! Sonunda ne olduğunu anladın." dedi Chanyeol. Boş muhabbetin bir an önce seks muhabbetine dönmesini bekliyordu.

"Neyse...

Kai dilini iyi kullanıyor ve sanırım karanlıkta gökkuşağı çok daha parlak görünüyor". Çapkın bir gülümseme ortamı neşelendirmişti.

"Gerisini ben tamamlayayım. Sonra kendini deliğime konumlandırdı ve BAAAM!" diye ekledi Chen.

"Sen fan hikayeleri falan mı okuyorsun? Elbette öyle olmadı. Ne konumu? Adamın penisinin navigasyonu var.

Kafasını bacaklarımın arasından çıkardı. Kasıklarıma, bacağımın iç kısımdaki benin üzerine ıslak öpücükler kondurarak doğruldu. Göbeğimi öptü, göbek deliğimi öptü. Bu arada yumuşak hareketlerle bacaklarımı okşuyordu. Dizlerimin altından kollarını geçirdi ve yavaşça içime süzüldü.

O kadar yavaştı ki gökyüzündeki tüm yıldızları tek tek görmem için ağır ağır süzüldü. Hiç öyle bam güm bir durum olmadı. Alışmamı beklemedi çünkü dili her şeyi kolaylaştırmıştı. Islaklığı içimi ferahlıkla doldurdu. Geri çekilirken bedeni kasılıyordu. Başı geriye düştüğünde çenesinin altını, adem elmasını öpmek için deliriyordum. Ama içimdeki kalınlık beni olduğum yere çivilemişti. Tek yapabildiğim o görüntüyü kaybetmemek için gözlerimi açık tutmaya çabalamaktı.

Başını eğdi, bakışlarını gözlerime sabitledi. Yeniden yavaş yavaş içime girdi ve bu defa o ezildikçe kılcal damarlarıma dek tüm kan yollarımın kopmasını istediğim yere dokundu. İnledim.

Daha çok itti kendini, daha çok inledim. Bastırdıkça inledim. Ben inledikçe gülümsemesi parladı. Bu her zamanki piç gülümseme değildi. Memnun, mutlu bir gülümsemeydi. Dizimin altındaki kolunun birini çıkardı ve elimi tuttu.  Parmağımdaki beni öptü. Parmağımı ağzına aldı, emmeye başladı.

Avuç içimi öperken dudağımı ısırmamamı söyledi. Ama zevkten kendimi durdurmam pek mümkün değildi. Isırma benim olanı ya da o benim ısırma gibi bir şey söyledi.

Öptüğü elimi penisime sarıp elimi kavradı ve kendi hareketleriyle uyumlu bir ritim kazanıncaya dek mastürbasyon yapmama yardım etti.

Ben istediğini yapınca eli bu defa yüzüme uzandı. Isırdığım alt dudağımı dişlerimden kurtardı ve okşadı. Hala içimdeki ağır hareketleri devam ediyordu.

Ben ondan bağımsız elimi hızlandırdığımın farkında değildim. Sesli bir şekilde boşaldığımda beni boynumdan tutup kendine çekti ve çığlığımı ağzının içerisine hapsetti.

O yerde otururken ben kucağındaydım. Bu şekildeyken daha derinlerde olduğunu hissediyordum ve o neredeyse hiç hızını arttırmadan sadece gömüldüğü derinliği kullanarak ağır ağır hareket ediyordu. Kısa bir süre sonra içimde patlayan, sızdırdığım sıcaklıkla yüzleştim.

Pelte gibiydim. Kollarının desteğinden kurtulunca, kollarımı iki yana açılıp sırtımı koltukla buluşturdum. O hala içimdeydi. Küçük kıpırdanmalarından belli oluyordu. Eğildi çıplak göğüs uçlarıma dudaklarını sürttü. Çok hafif ısırmışta olabilir.

Gördüğüm en güzel şeysin teslimatçı çocuk dedi.

Penisi kendiliğinden içimden çıkıncaya dek başını göğsüme koyup belime sarılı kaldı. Hiç konuşmadı. Ben de bir şey söylemedim. Kollarımı ona sarmadım. Sadece öylece yattım.

Sanırım ne olduğunu anlamak için zamana ihtiyacım vardı.

Gerçi bunları anlatırken bile ne olduğunu anlamış değilim."

Baekhyun yeni bir şey keşfetmiş gibi aydınlanma yaşayan bakışlarıyla arkadaşlarına baktı. "Ben. Kim. Kai. İle. Yattım" Bunu dışından söylemeye ihtiyacı vardı. Sindire sindire söyleyip, kulaklarıyla duymaya ihtiyacı vardı.

"Sabah onun olduğunu tahmin ettiğim yatakta, onun kollarında uyandım. O uyurken de deli Byun fark etmeden markete döndüm. Bu kadar. Bitti. Özel bir şey yok yani."  
  


     

  
Chen biraz düşünceli bir halde masanın üzerine damlamış sojuyla oynarken mırıldandı. "Sen Kai ile yattın ve daha kötüsü... Ona aşık olmuşsun."

"NE?"

"Seks falan değilmiş Baekhyun. Adamla sevişmişsin.

Herkesle yatan bir adamın böyle sevişiyor olması beni biraz şaşırttı. İki tarafta zevk aldı ve BAM! Bitti diye düşünmüştüm. Ancak anlattıkların piç Kai için mantıklı gelmiyor.

İyi tarafından bakarsak sana kendini değerli hissettirmiş."

"Kötü taraf ne Chen?"

Chanyeol, Chen'in yarım kalan cümlesini tamamladı. "Kötü taraf seni fazlasıyla etkilemiş. Ona hissettiğinin nefret olup olmadığına emin değilim artık."

"Ben ondan ölümüne nefret ediyorum bunu biliyorsunuz. Konserde Sehun'un solo yapacağı tarafta sahneye çıkıp, içinde dans ettiği suyu yüzüme sıçrattığı günden beri ondan nefret ediyorum. Onunla yattım diye ona aşık olacak kadar zayıf olduğumu düşündüğünüze inanamıyorum.

Gidiyorum ben!"  
  
  
  


_Sehun fanı bir baek_   
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun sinirle kalktı. "Hesabı sen öde Chen. Bunu hak ettin" dedi ve marketin yolunu tuttu. Eve çıkmadan önce bir kutu bira ile cila yapmanın kimseye zararı dokunmazdı. Hem kafası iyice güzel olursa ne Kai ile sevişmesi ne de arkadaşlarının saçma sözleri uykusunu becermeye yeltenmezdi.

Bira standına yaklaştığında görmeyi beklemediği ancak kafasından atamadığı siluet oradaydı. 

"Hey, selam."

"Imm. Selam." Ne şimdi Baekhyun Kai'den utanıyor muydu? Lanet yanaklarının kızarmamasını umarak, kızardıysa da saklamak adına bakışlarını stanttan ayırmadı.

"Sipariş vermek için seni aradım ama açmadın."

Baekhyun cebindeki telefona baktı. 4 cevapsız arama vardı ve hepsi de tanımadığı numaradandı.

"Ben. Ben bu gece çalışmıyorum."

"Biliyorum. Ama Changsoo yine de seni aradığında servisi getirdiğini söylemişti. Özür dilerim, rahatsız etmek istemezdim."

"Yoo. Rahatsız olmadım. Changsoo doğru söylüyor. Birkaç özel müşterimizden biri, o nedenle ne zaman arasa istediğini götürmek bana zevk veriyor."

"Umarım ben de zevk verenlerden olabilirim".

Kai bir şey mi ima ediyordu?

"Yani özel müşterilerinizden biri olabilirim."

Baek bakışlarını esmer olana çevirmeden konuştu. "Anlıyorum. Öylesiniz zaten."

Öylesiniz zaten mi? Çıplak gördüğü hatta Chen'in değimiyle kıçını yalattığı adamla araya mesafe koymaya mı çalışıyordu?

Kris Kai'in arkasından yaklaştı. İnce bele atılan kaslı kol Baekhyun'un dikkatinden kaçmamıştı. "Hala hangi markayı alacağını seçemedin mi?"

Kai uzanarak Baekhyun'un önünde duran biralardan dört kutu aldı. "Görüşürüz Baek" deyip diğerinin tuttuğu nefesi bırakmasını sağladı.

"Görüşürüz."

Kısa olan bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Giden gencin arkasından "Ne zaman istersen siparişlerini getirebilirim" diye seslendi. Kai arkasını dönerek gülümsedi ve göz kırptı. Bu tamam demek olmalıydı.

     

  
"Aptal Baek! Ne demek ne zaman istersen sipariş getiririm? Bunu söylemeye ne gerek vardı?" Merdivenleri çıkarken kendine söylenmeye devam ediyordu. Çatıya çıkış kapısını açıp kendini dışarı attı. Biraz temiz hava belki yoğun bakımdaki beyin hücrelerini ayıltırdı. Ayılanları yeniden bayıltmak ise elindeki biraya kalırdı.

Kızgındı. Neye ya da kime bilmiyordu. Sadece kızgındı. İlk ne zaman başlamıştı Kai düşmanlığı? Performans sırasında yüzüne su sıçrattığında mı? Yoksa bu sadece bahane miydi? Sehun ve Kai'in çok yakın olduğu haberleri sıklaştıkça esmer olan gözüne batmaya başlamıştı. Başlarda yalnızca arkadaş olduklarını düşünmüştü. Sonra yakın arkadaş olduklarını en son ise arkadaştan daha yakın olduklarını...

Kai'i ilk defa oralarda gördüğü günü hatırladı.

 

 

**_3 ay önce..._ **

O gün yine marketteydi. Gece geç saat olduğu için biraz tedirgindi. Gece vardiyasına genellikle kalmamayı seçerdi. Market babasına ait olunca böyle şeyleri düzenlemekte elindeydi. Ancak o gece eve gitmek istememişti.

Açılan kapı sesini duyduğunda bir an panikledi. İçeri uzun boylu iki kişi girdi. Başlarında şapka, yüzleri ise maskenin arkasında gizliydi. "Lütfen tanrım soyulmak istemiyorum" diye fısıldadı. Ancak tanrıya mesaj biraz yanlış iletilmiş olmalıydı. Öndeki gencin arkasındaki kişiyi gördüğünde aslında istediği o sarışının önünde soyunmaktı.

Uppsss!

Bu da yanlış anlaşılmış bir dilek olmalı ki, daha sonra sarışın yerine öndeki esmerin önünde çıplak kalmıştı.

Baekhyun Sehun'la göz göze geldiğinde içinde kaynar bir şelale aktığını hissetmişti. Onun ince pembe dudaklarını göremese de maskenin altında kıvrılmış olduklarını hayal edebilirdi. 

"Me-merhaba" dedi kekeleyerek. "Ne istemiştiniz?"

"Vivi sigara al. Ben içecekleri hallederim" dedi esmer olan ve raflara doğru ilerledi.

Sehun kasaya yaklaşıp istediği markayı söyledi. Baek ilk söyleyişte algılayamadığı için uzun olan birkaç defa tekrar etti. Sonunda arkadaki rafa dönüp istediği sigarayı uzatırken esmer olan yanlarına gelmişti.

Kasiyerin Sehun'a bakışlarını fark eden genç biraları masaya bıraktı. Baekhyun anlık gelen bir cesaretle başını belaya ya da aşka sokacak olan hamlesini yaptı.

"Şey ben. Ben senin yani sizin hayranınızım Bay Oh. Bir imzanızı alabilir miyim?"

Diğeri atıldı. "Benim imzalamamı ister misin? Mesela kredi kartının fişini imzalayabilirim senin için. Daha ne kadar süre arkadaşımı izlemeye devam edeceksin? Lütfen artık ödemeyi alır mısın?"

Sehun diğerini omuzundan itti. "Kes şunu" Baekhyun'a döndü. "Elbette imzalarım." Baekhyun'un yaka kartındaki ismi okudu. Yandaki gazete standından üzerinde kendi fotoğrafı olan dergiyi aldı ve imzaladı.

"Sonjii'ye sevgilerle, hep hayranım olmaya devam et. Sehun seni seviyor."

Baekhyun salyalarını toplama gereği duymadan 1 metre ötesindeki afete bakmaya devam ederken Kai cebinden çıkardığı kartı geri sokup banknotu masaya bıraktı. Sarışın olanın poposunu pat patlayarak gülümsedi. "Gidelim, daha zevkli işlerimiz var".

Baekhyun giden ikilinin ardından bir süre hareketsizce baktı. Daha sonra gözleri masadaki dergiye çevrildi. "Sonjii'ye sevgilerle mi?" Yaka kartına baktı. Olamaz yanlış kartı takmıştı.

Hızla marketin kapısını kilitleyip kasaya döndü. Artık sabaha dek yapacağı kutsal bir görev vardı. Güvenlik kamerasının kayıtlarını geri sarıp aşık olduğu adama ibadet etmek için harika zamanlardı.

Ancak tekrar tekrar izlediği görüntüler huzur bulmasını sağlamak yerine Sehun'un yanındaki grup arkadaşına delirmesini sağladı. O kim oluyordu da Sehun'un önünde onu küçük düşürüyordu? Kim Kai gerçekten tam bir baş belasıydı, ancak bu kez kime bulaştığını bilmiyordu.   
  


Ya da Baekhyun, bulaşmaya çalıştığı kişiye bulaşmaması gerektiğini kavrayamıyordu.

Biraz internette takıldı. Önce hedefin hakkındaki söylemleri bilmesi gerekiyordu. Düşmanını tanımak onu öne geçirecek olan hamleydi. Kai hakkında aslında birçok şey biliyordu. Sonuçta Sehun'un grup arkadaşıydı. Kai'in yaptığı saçmalıklar Sehun'u etkileyebildiğinden Baek ilgilenmese de Kai hakkındaki birçok dedikoduyu duymuştu. Onun bilmediği bu dedikoduların ne kadarının doğru olduğuydu.

Mesela radyo programı için gittikleri yerde fanlardan birini tuvalette öpmüş müydü? Yoksa bu sadece ilgi çekmek isteyen bir zavallının iftirası mıydı, bilmiyordu. Ya da şu uçaktaki hostesi ayartma hikayesi, o doğru muydu? Reklam çekimindeki set görevlisiyle daha sonra içerken görüntülenmişti mesela, o doğru olmalıydı. Ancak dedikodu ikisinin birlikte bir gece geçirdiğini söylüyordu. Bu arada set görevlisi de bir erkekti. En çok dilden dile dolaşanlardan biri ise yakın korumasıyla olan münasebetleriydi. O ıslak performanslar sergiledikten sonra korumanın onu kuruladığı, üzerini değiştirirken yiyiştiklerine dair milyonlarca fan hikayesi olduğunu biliyordu Baekhyun. Tabi bunları okuduğu için değil, en azından içinde Sehun olmayanları okumadığı doğruydu. Çünkü Sehun'un dahil olduğu şey, sıkıcı bir yemek tarifi bile olsa okurdu.

Söz konusu Kai olunca dedikodular bitmiyordu. Fan sitelerinin yöneticilerinden bir kaçıyla özel görüştüğü söyleniyordu. Doğum gününde ona yatak alan bir site bile vardı. Tabi bu yöneticilerin güzel olduğunu söylemeye gerek yoktur. Bir defasında fan sitelerin destekleyenleri arasında kavga çıkmıştı. Kai'in genç bir çiftle samimi fotoğrafları olduğu bilgisi internete sızmıştı. Daha sonradan o çiftin Sehun'un fan sitelerinden birinin yöneticileri olduğu söylenmişti ki bu doğruydu. Baekhyun siteyi destekleyenlerin saçma bir övgüyle bundan bahsettiğine şahit olmuştu.  Hansol ve Hanya ikiz kardeşlerdi. "Vivi'stwin" diye bir siteleri vardı. Dedikoduya göre Kai onların ikisiyle ayrı ayrı birlikte olmuştu. Neyse ki dedikodunun bile biraz insafı vardı da ayrı ayrı yattığı söyleniyordu.

Baekhyun Kai'in ikizlerle ilişkili haberini hatırladığında başını iki yana salladı.

"Oysa bu kadar skandala müsait birinin ayrı ayrı yatmayı tercih ettiği pek inandırıcı gelmiyor. Zaten bu dedikodu sonrası fan site kapanmıştı. Bir daha da Hanya ve Hansol'u ne gördüm ne de haklarında bir şey duydum.

Tüm bu dedikodulara rağmen bu adam nasıl alaşağı edilemiyor?

...

KANIT!"

Diye haykırdı gecenin sessizliğinde. Niye bu kadar heyecanlanmıştı ki?

"Hiçbirinin elle tutulur bir kanıtı yok. Gölge gibi onu takip eden aptallar tüm bulduklarını kendilerine saklayıp, siyah boyalı oda duvarlarına asarak ayin yapıyor olmalı. Dedikodu nedir ki? Sonunda bir gün unutulur ya da daha çarpıcı bir olayla örtülür. Ama kanıtlar olursa..."

İntikam arzusuyla dolmuş gencin yüzünden geçen sinsi gülümseme kan donduruyordu. "Grup için sorundan başka neden olduğu bir şey yok. Hem bana yaptıkların için, hem de Sehun'un iyiliği için seni bitireceğim Kim Kai!"

Baekhyun kızgındı. Sehun'la bir gün mutlaka karşılaşacaktı ama karşılaşması hiç hayallerindeki gibi gerçekleşmemişti. Kim Kai her şeyin içine etmişti. Oysa Baek Sehun'u ilk bakışta etkilediği binlerce rüyada başroldü.

Sehun onun gülen gözlerine gülümseyip adını soracak, imzasının altına telefon numarasını yazacak ve beni mutlaka ara diyecekti. Baek bunu bir teklif olarak kabul edecek, aşkları öyle hızlı ve duygu dolu başlayacaktı ki ikisi sonsuza dek mutlu yaşayacaktı.

O hep Sehun'la çiseleyen yağmur altında ıslanmayı dilemişti. Kim Kai ise yağan yağmurun oluşturduğu çamur birikintisiyle onu sırılsıklam etmişti en kötüsü de tüm bunları Sehun'un gözleri önünde yapmıştı.

"AAaawwhhhwwhhh!" Sinirle saçlarını karıştırdı. "Ödeşeceğiz Kim Kai!"

Baekhyun biraz fazla hırslanmıştı. Chanyeol'u aradı. Hemen markete gelmeliydi. O da gecikmeden işe koyulacaktı. Gecenin bir yarısı pijamalarıyla markete koşan Chanyeol Baek'in soyulduğunu falan düşünse de onu yerde bisküvi kutusu boşaltırken bulmuştu.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

"O piçin canına okuyacağım!" Sinirle homurdandı kısa olan.

Chanyeol boş gözlerle bir süre daha arkadaşını izledi.

"Baekkie?"

Baekhyun boş kutuyu masaya koydu. Kasanın arkasındaki kilitli dolaptan fotoğraf makinesini aldı. Bak bunu bile unutmuştu. Oysa o makine bir gün Sehun markete geldiğinde onunla sonsuz çözünürlüklü bir fotoğrafı olsun diye oradaydı. Aklına gelen düşünceyle "piç kurusu Kim Kai" diye mırıldandı. Adam iki kelimeyle beynini becermişti, her önüne geleni beceriyor oluşu yadırganacak bir şey değildi.

Chanyeol karışmış saçlarını kafasını kaşıyarak biraz daha karıştırdı.   
  


"Kai mi?"

"Evet o pezevenge günün göstereceğim." Uzun olana bakmadan konuştu. Hayat bazen Chanyeol için çok zordu. Ama artık sinirlenmeye başlıyordu.

  
"Baekhyun! Ne bok yiyorsan anlat artık. Neden geldim ben buraya?"

"Çünkü sen benim dostumsun!"

Chanyeol burnundan derin bir nefes verdi. "Hemen anlat ne olduğunu bacaksız!"

"Yaaah! Ben burada seninle oyalanırken o piç Sehun'u düzüyor olabilir."

Chanyeol'un bir kaşı istemsizce kalktı. "Ne?" Hiçbir şey anlamıyordu.

"Zamanım yok Channie. Bir defada anlamak zorundasın. Akşam Sehun'la Kai markete geldi."

"NE? BUNA İNANAMIYORUM! YA KRIS? O DA GELDİ Mİ? FOTOĞRAF? SEHUN'LA FOTOĞRAF ÇEKTİRDİN Mİ? YA DA İMZA ALDIN MI? KONUŞTUN MU? NE ALDILAR? NEDEN BEN BUNLARI ŞİMDİ ÖĞRENİYORUM GERİ-"

"BAĞIRMA TANRININ CEZASI!

Hayır. Hepsine hayır. Kris yoktu. Fotoğraf aklıma bile gelmedi, o sırada piçin teki beni Sehun'un gözü önünde rezil ediyordu. Laflarıyla yere yatırıp üzerimde zıplıyordu. O sersemi elime geçireyim onu domaltıp-"

"Hop hop! Sakin ol! Biz ne hakkında konuşuyoruz?"

"Kim Kai denen delik meraklısı beni Sehun'un yanında rezil etti. Ben de bunun hesabını soracağım."

Chanyeol hala bir şeyleri anlamamıştı. Baekhyun'un doğru düzgün bir şey anlattığı da yoktu.

"Düzgün anlatsana ne oldu?"

"Sonra Chan sonra." Baek Chanyeol'u geride bırakarak elindeki boş kutuya koyduğu fotoğraf makinesiyle birlikte marketten çıktı.

Marketin olduğu apartmanın çatısına çıkarak karşı daireyi gören yere konumlandı.

"İşte oradasın piç kurusu."

Kai koltuğun kenarında yere oturmuş bir şeyler atıştırırken gülerek konuşuyor gibi görünüyordu. Tüm bunlarda sorun yoktu. Sorun Kim Kai'inin şu an çıplak olan üst tarafıydı. "Kasların varsa ne olmuş? Ben de tüm gün vücut çalışsam benim de olur!"

Birkaç fotoğraf çekti. Kai'in çıplak üst bedenini ne yapacağını düşünmeye gerek duymadı. Oysa bu karelerin ne haber değeri vardı? 

Baekhyun kasları sorun olarak görürken sorun birden büyümeye başladı.

Görüntüye önce çıplak bir bacak girdi.

İnce bacak Kai'in omzunun yanından sürtünerek aşağı indi ve ince beden, Kai bacaklarının arasında kalacak şekilde koltuğa oturdu. Baekhyun'un nefesi tekledi.

"Sehun?"

Adını fısıldarken sesi çatladı. Bulunduğu nokta karşı daireden biraz yukarıda kalıyordu. O nedenle koltuktaki kişinin yalnızca belden altını görüyordu. Ancak Baek Sehun'u iç çamaşırından tanırdı. Hem de Sehun çamaşırın içinde değilken bile bu Sehun'un çamaşırı diyebilecek düzeyde...

Saklandığı parapet duvarının arkasında yere oturdu. Sırtını duvara dayadı. İçinde bir şeyler kırılmıştı. Kalbi mi?

Belki.

"Geç kaldım. Benim masum bebeğim o piçin kurbanı oldu. Yine..."

Gözleri mi doluyordu? Karla kaplı dağın zirvesinden kopmuş yuvarlanan minik kartopu hırsı, gittikçe büyüyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı.

"Güçlü olmalısın Baek! Sehun'un yüzü görünmüyor. O bacakla çekilmiş bir kare de birkaç yüz bin fanın sevgisini sarsar. Güçlü ol!"

Oturduğu yerden doğruldu. Makinesini konumlandırdı.

"Nişan al.

Ve...

ATEEEŞ!

Sen bittin Kim Kai.

İşte ilk kanıt."

Birkaç kare daha çekip, fotoğraflara baktı. Karanlık pek yardımcı olmamıştı. Ama yine de fotoğraftakinin Kai olduğunu savunmak, olmadığını savunmak kadar kolaydı. Makineyi yeniden kutuya koydu. Bir süre daha parapet duvarına yaslanıp yanındaki bacağı okşayan Kai'i izledi. Ta ki Kai kalkıp stor perdeyi indirinceye dek.

"Şerefsiz göt!"

Söylenerek kalktı, yeni hazinesi, sır kutusunu da yanına alıp markete geri döndü. Marketten çıkarken 60 kilo olan Byun Baekhyun döndüğünde 660 kiloydu ve bunun 600 kilosu dertten oluşuyordu.

Dert kilosu yetmiyormuş gibi onu bekleyen iki geri zekalıya daha olayları anlatması gerekiyordu. Chen ve Chanyeol parlayan gözlerle hikayeyi beklerken Baekhyun arkadaşların hayatı kolaylaştırması gerektiği düşüncesini çoktan kapının önünde bırakmıştı.

...

Sehun'la ilk defa konuştuğu günün Kai'le de konuştuğu hatta onun tarafından rezil edildiği gün olması ne kadar da kötü bir şakaydı. O günden üç hafta sonra Baekhyun resmi olarak Kai ile tanıştı.

Changsoo istediği siparişleri getiren çocuğu içeri davet etmiş, birlikte yemek yemelerini teklif etmişti. Baekhyun sürekli takipte olduğu için esmerin de evde olduğundan emindi. Yeni bir şeyler elde ederim umuduyla teklifi kabul etmişti. Etrafındaki konuşmaları takip etmeye çalışmaktan bir şey yiyemese de Kai'in rahat kişiliğinden etkilenmişti. Elbette etkilendiğini kendisine itiraf edememişti.

Kai sürekli kahkahalarla gülüyor, çevresiyle ilgili espriler yapıp eğleniyordu. Baekhyun da dahil kimseyi rezil etmek gibi bir çaba içerisine girmiyordu. Ama Baek için o gece Sehun'un önünde onu rezil ettiğini unutmak ölüp yeniden dirilmekten daha zordu.

Kai ve Baekhyun o gece yalnızca birbirlerine isimlerini söylemişlerdi. Geri kalan zamanda ise Baek hep dinleyici rolündeydi. Kai ise geveze bir izleyici. Tüm gece Baekhyun'u izlemişti. Kısa olanın gülüşünü, güldüğünde kısılan gözlerini, biri bir şey sorduğunda heyecanlanmasını ve heyecanlandığında farkında olmadan bakışlarını sol yana kaçırıp utangaçça dudaklarını büzmesini, heyecanla bir şeyi dinlerken başparmağındaki beni dişlemeye çalışmasını, gerildiğinde ise orta parmağıyla aynı elindeki beni okşamasını... Hepsini zihnine kaydetmişti. Kim Kai karşısındaki teslimatçı çocuktan çok etkilenmişti. Zaten Changsoo'ya Baekhyun'u çağırması, içeri davet etmesi için döktüğü dil de hep bu nedendendi. 

  
Kim Kai, Sehun hayranı bu genci aklının bir köşesine not etmişti. Baekhyun onun yeni hedefiydi.

Baekhyun üzerindeki dikkatli bakışları hiç fark etmedi. Kim Kai neden onunla ilgilenecekti...

Fark etmediği bir diğer şey ise o gece Kai'e dair içine yerleşen minik minicik kelebeğin kıpırdanma haliydi.

...

**_Günümüz..._ **

Tüm olanlar Kai'in suçuydu. Baekhyun karşı dairenin kapalı perdesine baktı. Ne görmeyi umuyordu ki. Zaten evde kimse yoktu. Ağır adımlarla kendi evine döndü. Dönerken içinde bulunduğu kötü psikolojiyle mutluluk haykıran şarkının en depresif coverını yaptığının farkında değildi. O gece Kai'in ona mırıldandığı şarkı neden zihninde dönüp dudaklarından taşıyordu?

Dolabında sakladığı kutuyu çıkarıp yatağının üzerine bıraktı. O günden beri Kai'in peşinde gezinip, topladığı kanıtların hepsi o kutudaydı. Derin bir nefes aldı. Bu biraz garip hissettiriyordu. Kutuya ilk kanıtını yerleştirirken hissettiği kinle şimdiki arasında fark vardı. Ama bu fark Baekhyun'u vazgeçirecek güçte değildi. En azından Baek onu vazgeçirmeye çalışan tüm seslere kulaklarını tıkamıştı.

"Ödeşme günü Kai!"

Kutudakileri tek tek çıkardı. Her fotoğrafın üzerinde tarih ve fotoğraftakilere ilişkin notlar yer alıyordu. Hepsi bilgisayar çıktısıydı. Ne olursa olsun kendini ele vermeyecekti. Sadece Kai yerle bir olsun istiyordu. Buna kimin sebep olduğunu bilmesine gerek yoktu.

1\. kanıt; Üstsüz Kai, yanındakinin çıplak bacağını okşarken...

2\. kanıt; Camdan bakan Kai ve beline sarılmış esmer bir kadın...

3\. kanıt; Sadece alkol alışverişi yaptığını gösteren, Kai'in imzaladığı bir kredi kartı fişi...

4\. kanıt; Kai ve kendinden kısa bir genç sarmaş dolaş eve girerken ve saatler sonra evden çıkarken...

Özellikle gencin şişmiş dudaklarına yakınlaştırılmış bir poz daha, ancak yüzünü gizlemişti Baekhyun. Tek mağdur etmek istediği Kai'di. Şirketteki stajyerlerin mağdur olmasını istemezdi.

5\. kanıt; Alışveriş fişi, yine alınmış bir dolu içki ve buna ek olarak birkaç paket prezervatif. Tırtıklı ve geciktirici etkili...

6\. kanıt; Kai ve yanında öpüşen iki kız aynı eve girerken...

7, 8, 9...

Baekhyun'un gecelerce üzerinde çalıştığı projesi istenen yerlere ulaşmak üzereydi. Tüm bu dokümanlar o geceye dek biriktirdikleriydi. Ancak bir süredir kanıt toplama işi sekteye uğramış gibiydi.

Kai ile birlikte olduğu geceden beri esmer olanda bir şeyler değişmişti. Önceden haftada birkaç defa başkalarıyla geldiği eve artık ya yalnız geliyordu ya da Changsoo onu getirip, yarım saat onunla takılıp bırakıp gidiyordu. Kai böyle gecelerde en az bir defa marketten sipariş veriyordu. Siparişleri hep aynı oluyordu. İki şişe bira, bir paket sigara.

Baekhyun bu durumu anlamsız bulsa da, kendinden isteneni yapıyor, çatıda onu izlediği yerden inip siparişleri götürüp, yeniden çatıdaki yerini alıyordu.

Kai hiç perdeleri kapatmıyordu. Yine koltuğun önüne, yere oturup Baek'in getirdiği biraları içiyor ve gözden kayboluyordu. Bazı geceler Baek beklemekten sıkıldığı için markete dönüyor, Kai'in ne zaman evden ayrıldığını bile görmüyordu.

Bu durum biraz canını sıkıyordu. Kai'in bir sorunu olduğunu düşünüyor, hatta ara sıra onun için üzüldüğünü fark ediyordu. Sonra hemen düşüncelerine çeki düzen verip, amacını hatırlıyordu.

Bu gece Kai üç iki haftadan farklı olarak, sokakta bir kızla samimi bir halde görünmüş, ardından ise yaklaşık 2-3 saat Kris'le birlikte evde takılıp oradan ayrılmıştı. Aptal arkadaşları yüzünden Baek bu gece elde edeceği kanıtları parmaklarının arasından kaçırmıştı.

Bir de başka bir sorun olan sabahki haber vardı. İnternette elden ele dolaşıp dünyayı 88. Defa turladığına emin olduğu Kai-Baek fotoğrafı...

"Hangi sapık piç onların fotoğrafını çekmişti?"

Baekhyun bunu merak ediyordu. Oysa buradaki soru kimin onların fotoğrafını çektiği değil, onların fotoğrafını çekenin Baek'in çektiği fotoğrafları neden çekmediğiydi. Eğer biri Kai'in peşindeyse ve evi bulduysa neden sadece o fotoğraf ortalığa düşmüştü. Ancak kısa olanın aklı bunu düşünemeyecek kadar esmer belayla doluydu.

İçindeki minik pişmanlık kırıntılarını da temizlemek adına sabahki fotoğrafı gözünün önüne getirdi, ardından Sehun'la olan karşılaşmasındaki tavrı, ardından bunca zaman Kai'nin piçliklerle dolu ziyaretlerini, ardından onunla yattığını...

"Kim Kai ile birlikte oldum..." Bunu hala ara sıra kendisine hatırlatıyordu. Bu konuda kullanılmış olduğunu düşünmek istese de bir türlü o psikolojiye giremiyordu. Aksine o birliktelikten zevk aldığı, hoşlandığı gerçeğiyle kendine sinir oluyordu.

Kararından vazgeçmeden, pişman olma riskini göze alarak evden çıktı; ilk gelen otobüse binip ara duraklardan birinde indi ve şu ünlülerin kuyruğu olan dedikodu yamyamı magazin sitelerinden en bilinenine ulaşmak üzere gönderisini sokaktaki posta kutusuna bıraktı. Artık sadece beklemek kalmıştı.

"Güle güle Kim Kai..." diye mırıldandı. Bu planı ilk yaptığında hissedeceğini tahmin ettiği mutluluk şimdi neredeydi? Neden zafer hissi bir türlü yüzeye çıkmıyordu? Neden yenilmiş hissediyordu? Tüm bu süreçte kaç tane konser, kaç tane imza günü kaçırmıştı. Sadece bu yüzden bile başladığı işi bitirmenin gururunu yaşamalıydı. Ama...

Sabaha karşı markete dönmüştü. Tüm gece sokaklarda dolaşmış, parklarda oturup düşünüp durmuştu. Grubun programına bakmak aklına bile gelmemişti. Aylardır Sehun sadece Kai'den intikam alma planı yaparken geçen bir isim olmuştu. Nerede, nasıl, ne giydi, saçı ne renk bunların hiçbiri aklına gelmiyordu. Garip...

Kai ondan sonraki birkaç gün eve gelmemişti. Belki diye düşündü Baekhyun, belki de haber ona dek ulaşmıştır. Şirketi haberler konusunda pazarlık yapıyordur. Bir şekilde bu durumu engelleme yoluna gitmiştir ve Kai'in eve gelmesini önlemişlerdir. Ya da o adresinin öğrenildiğini düşündüğü için eve gelmeyi bırakmıştır.

Baekhyun bu düşünceyle içinin burkulduğunu hissetti. Bir daha onu görmeyecek olduğu düşüncesi neden canını sıkıyordu?

Sonraki günler daha kötü geçti. Changsoo her geldiğinde Baek'ten bir şeyler istedi. O da Kai'nin olmadığı o daireye gitmek zorunda kaldı. Artık Kai yoksa, o daireye gitmek eziyet olmaya başlamıştı.

...

**_3 Hafta sonra..._ **

"Selam"

Chen markete girdiğinde Chanyeol cam kenarında oturmuş bir şeyler atıştırıyorken Baek kasadaki müşteriyle ilgileniyordu. Baek bıkkın gözleriyle tüm enerjisini emmeden kendini Chanyeol'un yanına attı.

"Çok sıkıcı bir üçlü olduk farkında mısın? Bence grubu dağıtıp solo kariyerlerimize odaklanmalıyız" dedi gülerek. Chanyeol diğerine ters ters bakarak tısladı.

"Rüyanda kimi becerdin yine?"

"Şaka yapmıyorum. Çok sıkıcısınız. Kendime yeni arkadaşlar bulmayı düşünüyorum."

"..."

"Sen yine bir iki imza gününe katılsan toparlanırsın da şu prematüre tavşan yediği boktan pişman olmanın dışında bir halt yapacak gibi durmuyor."

"Anlamaya çalış, aşık olmuş."

"Demiştim!"

"Ne demiştin?"

"Tanrıyla yattıktan sonra kalkıp normal insan hayatına geri dönebileceğinizi mi sanıyorsunuz? Hep söylüyorum küçük hedefler koymalısınız. Bak mesela ben asla bir tanrıya yürümüyorum."

"Siktir salak. Senin için köşedeki Çinli kahveci bile tanrı."

"Lanet olsun niye aklıma getiriyorsun ki, ben onu aşmıştım."

"Nasıl? İçip içip kapalı dükkan kepenklerine sizi kapatanın gamzesinde boğulmak istiyorum diye ağlayarak mı?"

"Dükkan kepengine de olsa insan yalan söylememeli Park Chanyeol. Ne var? Hala gamzesinde boğulmak istiyorum."

"Boyun müsait zaten bir defa rica etsen hepimiz kurtulsak."

"Ben de gidersem yalnızlıktan ölürsün."

"Baekhyun var."

"Bok var. O salak bileklerini Kai CD'si ile kesecek.

Dikine dikine."

"Sanmıyorum ben daha çok, fotoğraf makinesinin askısıyla kendini boğacağını düşünüyorum."

"Belki şimdiye kadar çektiği Sehun fotoğraflarıyla birlikte kendini yakar."

"Onlara kıyamaz, ama Kai fotoğraflarıyla yakabilme ihtimali var."

"Çok alevli bir aşktı deriz biz de ardından. Ama platonik!"

İkili beşlik çakıp salak salak gülerken Baekhyun yanlarına geldi.

"Bu kadar eğlenceli olan konu ne?"

"Uppsss. Depresif dünyanın parlayan yıldızı bize sesini bahşetti."

Baekhyun Chen'e gözlerini devirerek Chanyeol'un cevap vermesini bekledi.

"Iııımm şey..." Chanyeol söyleyip söylememekte kararsızdı.

"Ne geveliyorsun? Senin ne şekilde intihar edeceğini tartışıyorduk."

Baekhyun dilini ağzının içinde gezdirerek gözlerini devirdi. "Bir gün intihar edersem ki öyle bir niyetim yok, kendimi çatıdan atarım ve bu sizin yüzünüzden olur."

"Yalancı!"

"??"

"Onun evine bakayım derken aşağı düşersen üzerimize kalmaya mı çalışıyorsun? Bunun vicdan azabını çekeceğimi düşünme. Kendi yediğin bokun kokusu üzerine sindi işte." Chen kendinden oldukça emindi.

"Belki de yüzünü dağıtmalıyım." Diye tısladı Baek ve yeni gelen müşteriyle ilgilenmek için kasaya gitti.

Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından Chen, Chanyeol'un sesli bir şekilde yutkunduğunu duydu. Bakışları ona döndüğünde ise Chanyeol elindeki telefonun ekranına odaklanmış, her neye bakıyorsa piksellerini sayabilecek kadar yakınlaşmaya çabalıyordu.

"Ne oldu?"

"..."

"Sana diyorum ne oldu? Yine sizinkiler kimi dürtmüş, kimle görülmüş?"

"..."

"Yoksa..." Oturduğu yerden sıçrayıp Chanyeol'un tepesine bindi. "Baek'in fotoğraflar mı yayınlanmış. AMAN TANRIM!"

Chen'den yükselen çığlık Baekhyun'un da dikkatini çekmişti. Kasadaki işi bittikten sonra o fındık beyinlinin kıçını tekmeleyecekti. Dükkanın dışına doğru...

...

**_O sırada bir tanıtımda..._ **

"Daha ne kadar sürecek?" Kai bir süredir keyifsizdi. Son 1,5 aydır olduğu gibi...

"Gülümse Kai" diye tısladı Sehun dişlerinin arasından. "Az kaldı birazdan biter ve sen de gidip odana kapanır günlerce uyursun. Son zamanlarda yaptığın başka bir şey yok zaten."

Kai bir kez daha gülümsedi.

"Geldiğiniz için teşekkürler arkadaşlar. Dikkatli dönün. Yemek yemeyi unutmayın!"

Changsoo merdivenlerden inen gence yaklaştı. "Sanki sen doğru düzgün yiyormuşsun gibi!" İğnelenmekten hoşlanmasa da onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Tüm dengesi bir anda alt üst olmuştu. Hepsi o ufaklık yüzündendi. 

Telefonunu aldı. Ekranı açtı. Gülümsedi. Ardından son kez patlayan flaşlara el salladı. Yaptığı dikkatsizliğin farkında bile değildi.

Ağır adımlarla Changsoo'nun aracına bindi. Diğerleriyle yurda dönmek istemiyordu. Çünkü Sehun haklıydı yine odasına kapanıp günlerce uyuyacaktı ya da kalan ömrünü tavanı izleyerek geçirmek için bahaneler arayacaktı. "Bugün yurda gitmek istemiyorum eve gidebilir miyiz?"

"Oraya gitmek istemediğini sanıyordum."

"Özledim."

Changsoo özlenenin ev olmadığına emindi. Ancak daha fazla kurcalamak istemedi. Kısa bir sessizliğin ardından Kai'nin keyifsiz sesi duyuldu.

"Sence Sehun benden daha mı yakışıklı?"

"Bu da nereden çıktı. Dur söyleme Baekhyun değil mi?"

Esmer olan belli belirsiz başını salladı. O bücür neden onun değil de Sehun'un fanıydı. Eğer Kai'nin fanı olsa her şey çok daha kolay olurdu. Tüm bu yaşananlar nasıl buraya gelmişti ve nasıl Kai bu kadar derinden etkilenmişti.

O da diğerleri gibiydi. Belki onlardan biraz daha sıradan... Ama neden Kai onun sıradan olmasını bile olağanüstü bulmaya devam ediyordu?

"O çocuktan uzak durmanı söylemiştim. Sizi hiç tanıştırmamalıydı. Onun... Onun sahip olduğu ışığın farkındayım. İnsana kendini gökkuşağının içinde yaşıyormuş gibi hissettiriyor tavırları. Hep sevimli, hem güler yüzlü. Bunlara alışıksın sanıyordum. Tanışmak istediğini söylediğinde öylesine bir heves sanmıştım."

"..."

"Şu haline bak. Sehun'un fanına kafayı takmış durumdasın. Bu Sehun'a karşı olan tavırlarına da yansıyor Kai. Sen onu kıskanıyorsun. Eşsiz Kai, Sehun'u kıskanıyor. Birlikte büyüdüğü, her şeyini paylaştığı, hatta kendi yetiştirdiği Sehun'u."

"ÖYLE DEĞİL!" Kai sinirlenmişti. Tuttuğu nefesini dışarı verdi.

"Ben. Ben Sehun'u kıskanmıyorum."

"Dürüst ol Kim Kai!

"Onun Sehun'a olan ilgisini, belki.

Ben sanırım ondan hoşlanıyorum."

"Bilmediğim bir şey söyle bana. Onun için yaptıklarını ve bizzat bana yaptırdıklarını biliyorum. Sana neden hayır diyemiyorum. Liseli bir kız gibi Baek'le uğraşırken senin için yaptıklarımı sorguluyorum."

Kai istemsizce soluk bir gülümseme sundu. Changsoo haklıydı. Baek ona neler yaptırıyordu. "Yanımda olduğun için, yardımların için minnettarım. Ben, ben sadece bu duruma çok yabancıyım, ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum."

Changsoo küçüğün durumuna samimi bir gülümsemeyle yanıt verdi. Her ne kadar ünlü de olsa o da bir gençti ve yaşaması gerekenleri bir şekilde o da deneyimleyecekti.

"Geçecektir."

"Heves olduğunu düşünüyorsun. Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm. Onunla birlikte olursam geçer sanmıştım. Çünkü hep geçmişti. Ama Baekhyun'la öyle olmadı. Onu görme isteğimi bastırmak ne kadar zor bilemezsin.

Zihnimde kaç defa o geceyi yaşadığımı bilemezsin."

"Hatırlatma! O gece nasıl sana uydum, seni dinledim dediklerini yaptım hala aklım almıyor. O gece tümüyle bir hataydı."

"DEĞİLDİ!"

"Aptal mısın, nasıl bir fanınla yatarsın?"

"O Sehun'un fanı."

"Konuyu saptırma. Bu yaptığın yanlış Kai. Seni kıramadığım için böyle şeyler başıma geliyor. Sonunda beni işimden edeceksin. Ya o gönderilen fotoğraflara ne demeli? Benden önce bir başkasının eline geçseydi ne olurdu hiç düşündün mü? Şu an şirketin önünde adını haykıran kızların tükürüğünde boğuluyor olurdun.

Yurda dönüyoruz. Oraya gitmen doğru değil."

"Changsoo lütfen." Sesi üzgün çıkıyordu. Nasıl üzgün olmazdı ki? Onun hakkında saçma dedikoduları yaymaya çalışan bir Sehun fanına tutulmuştu. Bunca zaman kimseyle ikinci görüşmeye gitmeyen Kai, onu umursamayan sıradan bir fanı düşünmeden duramıyordu. Karma kesinlikle ondan hesap soruyordu. Dökülmesine neden olduğu tüm gözyaşlarına karşılık, zihninde tsunami alarmı veriliyordu.

"Daha fazla işine karışmak istemiyorum. Ne istersen yapmakta özgürsün bu senin hayatın. Kendini topla sadece. Seni böyle görmek istemiyorum. Kimse istemiyor. Fanlar ne olduğunu anlamıyor mu sanıyorsun?"

Kai gülümsemeyi denedi. Chansoo menajerden öte iyi bir ağabey gibiydi. Hep öyle olmuştu. Uzun yıllardır birlikte çalışmanın insanı getirdiği nokta bazen böyle bir samimiyet olabiliyordu.

Az bir yolları kalmıştı ve oraya yaklaştıkça içindeki heyecan artıyor, bu da anlamsız bir mutluluk hissine neden oluyordu. Cep telefonunu çıkardı galerideki fotoğraflara göz gezdirdi. Yüzünde oluşan silik gülümsemeyle yine o şarkıyı mırıldandığının farkında değildi. Changsoo yan gözle yanındaki genci süzdü. Gülümsedi. Kim Kai gerçekten aşık olmuş gibiydi.

...  
  


**_O sırada markette..._ **

"Yoksa..." Oturduğu yerden sıçrayıp Chanyeol'un tepesine bindi. "Baek'in fotoğraflar mı yayınlanmış? AMAN TANRIM!"

Chanyeol şaşkınlıktan konuşamaz haldeyken, elindeki telefonu Chen'e kaptırmadan doğru gördüğünden emin olmaya çalışıyordu. Sonunda Chen telefonu ele geçirdiğinde Baekhyun ışık hızıyla yanlarına gelmişti. Ancak Chen de konuşamayacak kadar şaşkındı.

"Burası iş yeri farkında mısınız? Ne bağırıp duruyorsunuz?"

İkili ağzı açık halde Baekhyun'a bakarken kısa olan sonunda elindeki telefon ekranını Baekhyun'a çevirip, gözüne soktu.

Baekhyun yine magazine düşen sözde öpüşme fotoğrafını görünce ikilinin suratını dağıtma isteğiyle dolmuştu.

"Bu saçma şey yine mi ortalarda geziyor!

Piç kurusu kendisi yok ama dedikoduları peşimi bırakmıyor!"

Chanyeol açıklamaya çalışsa da Baekhyun'un dinlemeye niyeti yoktu.

"Baekkie?"

"Onu gördüğüm ilk yerde bu haberi durdurmasını söyleyeceğim!"

"Baek?"

"Bir de yaptıklarım için pişman oluyordum. Aşağılık serseri! İnsan biraz rahatsız olur, ne bileyim dava falan açar."

"Baekhyun?"

"Daha beterini yapmalıydım. Hatta şimdi karar verdim çok daha fazlasını yapacağım. O piçin yaptıklarını canlı yayında vereceğim.

Selam, kanalıma hoş geldiniz bu da Kim Kai'inin seks görüntüleri! Bir kızla... Bir erkekle... Sağ eliyle... Havadaki nem oranıyla... Her şeyle!

"Baekhyunnie?"

Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. Baek sakinleşecek gibi durmuyordu. Chen her söylenene göz devirirken karşısındaki aptalın saçmalama sınırını artık merak etmiyordu.

"Adamın sikinde bile değil! Erkeklerle öpüştüğü dedikoduları dönüyor, fotoğraflar ortalıkta ama idol bozuntusunun umurunda değil!"

"..."

"Bunu görmemiş olması mümkün mü? Söyleyin mümkün mü?

Babam bunu öğrenirse kafamı deterjan reyonuna sürte sürte parlatır!

Sonuçta benim de bir hayatım var. Ya biri beni tanırsa?

Başıma neler gelir biliyor mu? Psikopat fanlarının neler yapabileceğini tahmin ediyor mu?"

"Seni elektrik direğine oturtacaklar" dedi Chen gözleri marketin tavanını incelerken. "Hem de kuru kuru" diye ekledi Chanyeol.

"Evet işte! Ben de onu diyorum. Beni sikerler."

"Dünya umurunda değil pezevengin!

BAEKHYUN KİM Kİ?

Çok güzelsin teslimatçı çocuk derken iyiydi. Hani çok güzeldim!"

Chen artık müdahale etmesi gerektiğini düşündü. Ancak Baekhyun'un çenesi mola nedir bilmiyordu. Ve isyanı sanki biraz amacından sapmış görünüyordu. Baekhyun neye isyan ediyordu, Kim Kai ile yayılan fotoğrafına mı, yoksa esmerin onu unutmasına mı?

"BAEKHYUN!"

"NE?"

Chen derin bir nefes aldı. "Elektrik direğini seç diyorum."

"Ne?"

Chanyeol Chen'in iğnelemeli anlatımı yerine daha açık olma taraftarıydı.

"Fanlar fotoğraftaki kişiyi arıyor."

"O fotoğrafın üzerinden haftalar geçti. Şimdi mi akıllarına gelmiş. Sıkıyorsa bulsunlar. O zaman görelim kim kimi direğe oturtacak."

"Şu saçma özgüveninin kaynağını söyle de öyle patlatayım özgüven balonunu" Chen'in yüzündeki sinsi sırıtma Baekhyun'u huylandırmıştı.

"Chan ne diyor bu bit?"

"OOOOFFFF! Fotoğrafı uzaklaştır aptal."

Chanyeol'un piksellerine dek yaklaştırdığı fotoğraf karesi tüm fotoğrafın görünebileceği konuma geldiğinde, birinin ekrandaki görüntüyü kelimelerle Baekhyun'a anlatması gerekiyordu.

Çalışmayı durdurmuş beyin hücrelerinin etkisiyle boş gözlerle Chanyeol'a baktı. Çaresizce mırıldandı. "Bu ne?"

"Ben bir şişe su getireyim. İhtiyacı olacak." Chen içecek reyonuna giderken Chanyeol az önceki yerine oturdu. Baekhyun ise farkında olmadan gerilemiş, sırtını dayadığı reyondan kayıp yere oturmuştu. Bir açıklama için gözleriyle yalvarıyordu.

"Fotoğraf bugünden. Hani sana ısrar ettiğim ama gitmediğimiz tanıtım var ya, orada çekilmiş. Kim Kai'in telefon ekranı. Diğer fotoğraf ise... Sen de biliyorsun zaten, ikinizin fotoğrafı.

Yansıma, ışık oyunu ya da göz yanılması ihtimalleri var elbet, ama bunun gerçek olma ihtimali de yok değil.

Kötü haber ise fanların çoğu gerçek olduğunu düşünüyor. Herkes bunu konuşuyor. Fotoğraftaki kareli gömlekli çocuğun kimliğini; o fotoğrafın nerede çekildiğini; neden Kai'in onu telefon ekranına koyduğunu vs. vs."

Chen elindeki şişeyi açıp Baekhyun'a uzattı. Baek sessizce teklifi kabul etti. Şaşkındı. Ne düşünmesi gerekiyordu?

"Yani dostum elektrik direğini seçmen gerekiyor, şanslıysan fikrini sorarlar, tercih yapmanı isterler."

Chanyeol kısa olana ters bir bakış attı. Bu onu susturmak için yetmişti. Baekhyun kısık çıkan sesiyle sordu.

"Bu ne demek?"

Karşısındaki ikili de ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Chanyeol arkadaşı için uygun kelimeleri ararken Chen camdan dışarıyı –köşedeki kahve dükkanını- izliyordu. Eğer konuşmasına izin verilmiyorsa o da zamanını daha önemli bir amaç için harcardı.

"Bilmiyorum.

Belki sadece yanılgıdır.

Belki... Belki o fotoğrafları çekenin sen olduğunu düşünmüştür ve seni bu şekilde korkutmak istemiştir. Bir tehdit, belki bir tehdittir bu."

Chen az önce aldığı kahvenin içindeki pipetle oynarken duygusuzca konuştu.

"Belki de senden hoşlanıyordur."

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun bu beklenmedik öngörüyle bakışlarını Chen'e çevirdi.

"NE?

Olamaz mı?"

Diğer ikili sessizdi. Bu olabilir miydi? Bir an Baekhyun bunun gerçek olmasını diledi. Ondan nefret ettiğini söylediği milyon sefer şahit olsun ki Chen'in ilk defa haklı olmasını istedi. Duyduğuna itiraz edecek gücü kendinde bulamazken Chen konuşmaya devam etti.

"Ondan hoşlanıyorsun. Uzun süredir ona kızgın olma sebebin bile onsuzluk.

Kulağa inanılmaz geliyor ama ya tanrı sana tutulduysa?"

Baekhyun kendi kendine bu soruyu sordu.

"Ya bana tutulduysa?"

Bakışlarını Chanyeol'a çevirdi. Sorusuna cevap arıyordu ancak cevap ne Chen de ne de Chanyeol'daydı.

"Bence bunu ona sormalısın." Chen kendinden emin bir şekilde akıl verdi.

Chanyeol atıldı. "Nasıl? Hey Kim Kai benden hoşlanıyor musun mu diyecek. Çok saçma!"

"Ne var? Diyebilir bence. Gizliden iş çevirip, paparazzilik yapmayı, arkasından atıp tutmayı biliyor, oralarda bir yerde yüzüne de konuşacak cesareti vardır."

"Ona ulaşamam ki?"

Chanyeol duyduğuna inanamadı. Byun Baekhyun gerçekten Kim Kai'nin karşısına geçecek ve duygularını mı öğrenmeye çalışacaktı.

Tamam. Baek flörtözdü, ara sıra ucuz numaralarla aklına koyduğu kişileri tavladığı da olmuştu, bazen küçük bir sürtük gibi davranırdı. Ama şimdiye dek hiç kimse için böyle çaresiz bir hal aldığı olmamıştı. Bu, bu biraz hayal kırıklığıydı.

"Az önce Changsoo ile eve doğru geçtiler." Dedi Chen umursamazca.

Baekhyun hızla bakışlarını diğerine çevirdi.

"Bu şimdi mi söylenir?"

Aceleyle ayağa kalktı. "Siz dükkanda kalın, Chanyeol kasaya sen geç, bu geri zekalıyı geçirme. Benim biraz işim var."

Koşarak dükkandan çıktı.

Aklı karma karışıktı. Ne yapacaktı? Ne demeliydi? Changsoo da evde olmalıydı. Bu düşünceler arasında ayakları onu çoktan çatıya çıkarmıştı. Yine aynı yerde, yine aynı evin penceresine bakarken soğuk havayı içine çekti.

Perdeler açıktı, ancak görünürde kimse yoktu. Baekhyun olduğu yere çöktü, başını parapet duvarına yasladı.

     

"Seni özledim" diye mırıldandı.

Tanrı onun yanındaydı. Kai camı açıp aşağı baktı. Baek bakışları takip ettiğinde Changsoo'nun evden ayrıldığını gördü. İşte Kai artık yalnızdı. Ama Baekhyun'un dili de yalnızdı. Kelimeler bir türlü aklına gelmiyordu ki dilinden dökülebilsindi.

Kai pencereyi kapattı ancak perdeler hala açıktı. Birkaç dakika sonra elinde telefonla tekrar camın önünde belirdi. Baekhyun farkında değildi ancak kalp atışları esmerin bile kulağına gidecek seviyedeydi.

Kai telefonuyla oynarken bakışlarını karşı çatıya yöneltti. Kısa olan sanki daha fazla heyecanlanabilecekmiş gibi bedenindeki adrenalinin kulaklarından fışkırmasını diledi. Kim Kai bakışlarını çekmeden onu izlemeye devam etti. Baekhyun telefonunun titremesiyle bakışlarını esmer olandan çekti.

Mesaj Kim Kai'dendi.

"2 şişe bira 1 paket sigara."

Baekhyun bakışlarını yeniden pencereye çevirdiğinde esmer olan gitmişti. Kısa olanın oturduğu yerden kalkıp, koşarak siparişleri verme hevesi, kesinlikle görev bilinci, sorumluluk ya da iş aşkı değildi. Evet aşktı belki ama işine olan aşk kesinlikle değildi.

Markete girdi. Chen ve Chanyeol'un bir şey sormasına izin vermeden bira standına koştu. İki şişe birayı ve kasanın arkasındaki raftan sigarayı alıp hızla çıktı.

Chen başını iki yana sallarken bıkkın bir sesle söylendi.

"Sevişecekler..."

Chanyeol bu yoruma sadece gülümsedi. Önemli olan Baekhyun'un yeniden eski neşeli haline dönmesiydi. Bunun için ne gerekiyorsa yapardı. Kai soyup yatağa bağlayacaksa gereken halatı bulur, onu öldürüp çuvala tıkacaksa çuvalı taşırdı.

Baekhyun nefes nefese kapının önünde dikiliyordu. Buraya kadar her şey tamamdı. Ama bundan sonra ne olacaktı. Bir ihtimal siparişleri verip geri dönebilirdi. Ama çatıda onu dikizlerken yakalanması bir sorundu.

Baekhyun sinirle ayağını yere vurdu. Aynı anda dağılmış saçlarını karıştırdı.

Uppsss! Esmer kapının dışındaki hareketliliği fark etmiş olmalıydı. Kapı açılmıştı.

"Selam."

"Selam."

Elindeki şişelerden birini aldı esmer olan. "Gelsene."

Ne zekice, panikle siparişleri torbaya koymayı akıl edememişti. Şimdi elindeki bira şişesi ile kapıda dikiliyordu. Dönüp gitmesi için bu son şansı olmalıydı.

O kapıdan girerse ne olurdu? Dejavu!

Girdi.

"Otursana."

Oturdu.

Odada yalnızca Kai'in birasını yudumladığına dair sesler duyuluyordu. Baekhyun nefes almıyordu. Esmer olan uzanıp diğerinin birasını açtı.

"Sigara?"

"Aaa! Özür dilerim." Cebindeki paketi çıkarıp esmer olana uzattı. Çarpık gülümsemesi eşliğinde pakete uzandı diğeri ve erkeksi parmaklar narin inceliklerle temas etti. Baekhyun bu temasla bile yanmaya hazır olduğunu hissediyordu. Susuzlukla birasından bir yudum aldı ve titreyen elini gizlemek adına şişeyi sehpanın üzerine bıraktı.

Daha önce yaşadığı an aklını işgal etmeye başlarken koltuğa yaslanmış esmerin profilini inceliyordu.

Sigaradan çektiği nefesin ardından ona dönüp Kai'in bir nefes teklif etmesini diledi.

Etmedi!

"Alnına dökülen siyah saçları, erkeksi hatlara sahip yüzü, hafif kemerli burnu, dolgun ve sigarayı saran dudakları..." Düşünceleri farkındalığını düşürmüştü. Yine o hareketi yapıyordu. İstemsizce orta parmağıyla başparmağı üzerindeki beni okşuyordu. Baekhyun gerginken bunu hep yapıyordu.

Sessizce görüntüyü aklına kazımaya çalışırken esmer olanın bakışları yaptığı harekete yöneldi. Bu onu gülümsetmişti.

"Chen haklı. Tanrı gülümsüyorsa kesinlikle böyle gülümsüyor olmalı" diye geçirdi içinden. Düşünceleri esmerin sesiyle bölündü.

"Neden gerginsin?"

"Ihmm. Gergin mi? Gergin değilim."

Kai bakışlarıyla parmaklarını işaret etti. "Gergin olduğunda bunu yapıyorsun."

Baekhyun şaşırmıştı. "Gerçekten mi? Şey, ben farkında değilim."

"Biliyorum."

"..." Ne demesi gerekiyordu?

"Şaşırınca çok sevimli oluyorsun."

Neler oluyordu?

"Ben. Ben teşekkür ederim."

"Seni çağırmasaydım yine fotoğraflarımı çekip magazincilere mi gönderecektin?"

İşte bu sertti. Bulutların üzerinden çakılmak ne hissettirir diye sorsalar Baekhyun şu anki mide bulantısını tarif ederdi. Soruyla birlikte oturduğu yerden kalktı ve Kai'in önünde diz çökmeye yeltendi.

"Hayır! Hayır! Özür dilerim. Ben başka bir şey konuşmak istiyordum. Evde yalnız mısın diye bakmak-"

"Dur ne yapıyorsun. Kalk lütfen."

Kai ayağa kalkıp onu durdurdu ve yeniden koltuğa oturttu. Kendisi de kıkırtıyla yanına oturdu. Ancak hala bakışları Baekhyun'a dönmüyordu.

"Şaşkınken çok sevimlisin ve paniklediğinde de. Bu seni öpmek istememe neden oluyor."

Baekhyun daha fazla nasıl şaşırabilirdi? Ve lanet Kai onu sürekli yüksek bir yerlerden aşağı bırakmaktan zevk mi alıyordu?

"Öpmek istememe neden oluyorsun diyorum, sen daha da çok şaşırıyorsun. Böyle devam edersen kendimi tutabileceğimi sanmıyorum."

"Bilerek değil. Gerçekten!" Sesi yüksek çıkmıştı.

Kai bakışlarını sonunda ona çevirdi.

"Yani seni öpmemi istemiyorsun öyle mi?"

"Öyle bir şey demedim!"

"O zaman öpmemi mi istiyorsun?"

"Ben... Ben bir şey demiyorum yemin ederim."

Esmer olan yine gülümsedi. Baekhyun kendini o gülümsemeye kurban etmenin eşiğindeydi.

"Benimle ne konuşacaktın?"

"Anlamadım."

"Az önce benimle konuşmak istediğini söyledin. Ne söyleyecektin?"

Baekhyun ne söyleyecekti? Gözlerini döşemedeki ahşaplarda gezdirirken düşündü. Ne söyleyecekti? Ellerini yanan yanaklarına götürdü. Esmerin bakışları onu kül etmeden bu alevden kurtulması gerekiyordu.

Kai sigarasını söndürdü. Elleri Baekhyun'un yüzündeki ellerini buldu. "Sevimli olmamanı söylemiştim" dedi ve Baekhyun'un ıslak pembe dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurdu.

Baekhyun öpücüğün ardından ellerin arasından kurtulup geri çekildi. Ne konuşacağını bulmuştu.

"Neden telefonunun ekranında birlikte çekilen fotoğrafımız var?"

Şaşırma sırası Kai'deydi. Tanıtımdan çıktığından beri internette takılmamış, kimse de bu konu hakkında onu uyarmamıştı. Demek fanlar yine iz peşindeyken, bu defa doğru balığı yakalayıp Kai'in önüne getirmişti. Başını sağa eğip Baekhyun'a saf gülümsemesini armağan etti. Baek ise anlamadığını düşünerek açıklama gereği duydu.

"Neden fotoğrafımızın ekranında olduğunu sormak-

Bunu sormak için sana bakıyordum."

Kai anladığını ifade ederek başını salladı. Ancak bu ifade kesinlikle bir piçlik saklamaktaydı. Hani "eminim öyledir" demek istiyor gibiydi.

"Hıımm anlıyorum."

Kalktı ceketinin cebindeki telefonu alıp Baekhyun'un daha da yakınına konumlandı. Baekhyun ciğerlerine çektiği o kokuyla yutkunarak onu izledi. Kai telefon ekranını gösterdi.

"Bunu beğenmiyor musun?" Etrafta dolaşan fotoğrafı gösterdi.

Baekhyun boş boş baktı. Ne demesini bekliyordu?

"O zaman buna ne dersin?" Kai fotoğrafı değiştirdi. Bu fotoğrafta o gece çekilmişti. İkisinin de yüzleri belliydi. Baekhyun onu taşımakta zorlanırken Kai dudaklarındaki mutlu gülümsemeyle onun yüzünü inceliyordu.

Kai Baekhyun'u bira almaya markete gönderdiğinde Changsoo açısını değiştirip yüzleri görünecek şekilde onları fotoğraflayabilmişti. Kai'nin istediği gibi...

Baekhyun yutkundu.

"Ya da bu nasıl?" Baek marketteyken dışarıdan çekilmişti. Kasada müşteriye gülümsüyordu. "Gülümsemeni seviyorum."

"Seviyorum mu?" beyni Baekhyun'dan ayrı bir krallık kurmadan önce son duyduğu kelimelerin anlamlarını karıştırıyor olmalıydı.

"Aslında bu da çok hoş, ancak kalçaların fazla belirgin. Bir başkasının dikkatini çekmesini istemem." Bu defa Baek raflara ramenleri yerleştiriyordu.

Kai birkaç fotoğraf daha geçti. Baekhyun okuldan çıkarken, gece eve yürürken, hatta çatıda onu izlerken bile çekilmiş fotoğrafı vardı.

"Bu?

Peki bu?

Bu nasıl?"

Baekhyun söyleyecek kelime ararken diğerinin dudaklarına bu kadar yakın olduğunu fark etmemişti. Kai kameranın zamanlamasını ve açısını ayarladı. Yavaşça diğerinin ince dudaklarına kapandı.

Baekhyun bu defa dolgun alevlere kayıtsız kalamadı ve dudaklarını araladı. Kendini öpücüğe kaptırmak üzereyken patlayan flaşla ayıldı.

"İşte bu en güzeli oldu" dedi esmer olan gülümseyerek.

Yoksa bu bir oyun muydu? Bir tuzak, Kai onu fanlarının önüne atıp elektrik direğine oturtulmasını mı izleyecekti. Baekhyun artık ölü biriydi. Ya da sadece yanılgılarla dolu korkak bir aşık.

Kai başını yana eğip bakışlarıyla karşısındaki güzelliği süzdü. "Tanrım çok sevimlisin. Seni yemek istiyorum" dedi kıkırdayarak.

Baekhyun şaşkındı. Neler olduğuna anlam veremezken aklından geçenler dilinden dökülmeye başladı.  
  


"Sen! Sen bana ne yapıyorsun?

Benimle oyun oynama Kim Kai!

Beni de diğer kandırdıklarından biri yapma!"

Baekhyun oturduğu yerden kalkmayı denediyse de Kai izin vermedi. Ellerini tutarak onu yeniden kalktığı yere sabitledi.

"Bırak lütfen." Kai olumsuz anlamda başını sallarken, gözlerindeki parıltı Baekhyun'u itaat etmeye zorluyordu.

"Dinle Baekhyun."

"Hayır sen dinle! Ben ne olduğunu anlayamıyorum. Bana ne yaptığını anlamıyorum. Neden sürekli aklımda gülüşün? Neden kokunla uyuşuyorum? Tenime dokunduğun an oluşan karıncalanmanın nedeni ne? Tüm bunlara cevap veremiyorum.

Günlerdir yoksun, ama hep karşımdaymışsın gibi gözlerimin önünde yüzün. Birlikte olduğumuz gece bitmiyor bir türlü zihnimde. Kızgın mıyım, kırgın mıyım bilmiyorum bile. Dokunuşların aklımdan çıkmıyor. Bira şişelerini izlerken buluyorum kendimi. Bana ne yapıyorsan son ver. Ben bunlarla başa çıkamam Kim Kai. Ben bu gece benimle yatıp yarın başkasına gitmenle başa çıkamam."

Kai duydukları karşısında mutluluktan yerden yükselmek üzereydi. Yine de kıskançlığı galip geldi.

"Benim, senin bir başkasına fanlık yapmanla başa çıkamadığım gibi mi? Ellerini düşünmekten uyuyamadığım gibi mi?

Aslında bunu daha önce yapmalıydım.

Ben denedim, yemin ederim denedim. Ama sen umursamadın. Bu kez iyi dinle ve tüm kalbimle söylediğime inan."

Kollarını gevşekçe onun kolları etrafına sardı. Ağır ağır melodi varmışçasına sallanarak mırıldanmaya başladı. Her cümlesi Baekhyun'un ince dudaklarındaki öpücükle noktalandı.

"Ama kuşlar bunu bu yüzden yapar"

"Arılar yapar"

"Eğitimli pireler bile yapar"

"Haydi biz de yapalım, aşık olalım"

"İspanya'da en üst sınıf gruplar bunu yapar"

"Litvanyalılar ve Letonyalılar yapar"

"Haydi biz de yapalım, aşık olalım"

Bu Kai'in o gece mırıldandığı şarkıydı. Ve daha sonra Baekhyun'un depresif coverını yaptığı şarkı...

Sözlerle birlikte Baekhyun'un içine yayılan huzurun bir tarifi yoktu. Onun sesi pamuk şekerden yapılmış yatakta uzanırken üzerinize yapışmayan şekeri yemeniz gibiydi. Yumuşak ve tatlı. O kadar tatlı ki dudaklarına hissedilen susuzluk ölümcül olabilirdi. Sert ifadesi gittikçe yumuşarken kendini salınıma kaptırmıştı. Gülümsemeye başladığının farkında değildi, ta ki Kai onu kıvrılan dudaklarındaki gülümsemeden öpünceye dek.

"Eski Amsterdam'daki Almanlar yapar"

"Finlandiyalılardan bahsetmiyorum (bile)"

"Siyam'daki halk bunu yapar"

"Siyam İkizlerini düşünsene"

"Bazı yoksul Arjantinliler yapar"

"Boston'daki insanlar ''Fasulyeler bile bunu yapar'' der"

"Haydi biz de-"

Cümlenin sonunda gelecek öpücüğü beklemeden Baek esmerin dudaklarına kapandı. Uzun ince parmaklarıyla sarmaladığı pürüzlü yüzü hakimiyeti altına alarak aşk dolu ıslak öpücüğü başlattı.

Oksijensiz yaşamak için tercihi sorulsa Kai'nin dudaklarının oksijeni olduğuna yemin ederdi. Onun dışında hiçbir şeye ihtiyaç duymayacağına emindi.

Dudakları arasındaki teması tam olarak kesmeden nefes alabilmek için oluşturdukları küçük aralıktan Baekhyun'un kısık sesi duyuldu. Islak pembe dudaklardan sızan kelimeler esmerin dolgun dudaklarında kayboldu.

"Hadi yapalım, aşık olalım."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Son olarak artık Baek...

     

  minicik Sehun kocaman Kai fanı OLDU!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler.


End file.
